Moscow Quest Design
Quest Design - ''Family'' Concept High concept: The player will have to decide whether to join the mafia, Kapotnya Bratva. Or help to take them down with The Workers and Peasants Militia. Number of Quests: 7 Regions: Moscow Locations: Kapotnya Bratva headquarters, The Workers and Peasants Militia headquarters, wilds Factions: Kapotnya Bratva (The Russian Mafia). Kapotnya Bratva are an organised crime syndicate operating in Moscow looking to take advantage over the lack of law. They are very invested in controlling modern day Moscow however they still hold on to many old world traditions and business practices. The Workers and Peasants Militia. The WPM is a very new organisation looking to restore law and order to Moscow. They strongly want to return to the order of the old world. NPCs involved: Aslan Ivankov (Mafia Leader), Semion Reznik (Mafia second in command), Mikhailov Petrovich (Mafia Recruiter), Ivan Yanovich (Militia Leader), Sonya Romanovich (Militia mentor) Background: When the player first enters Moscow, The Workers and Peasants Militia should already have a presence in the main hub. Special Content: This quest will give the players the choice to play as a morally good (taking down the mafia) or bad character (joining the mafia). The player will be at no disadvantage for whichever quest they choose, the choice is just a matter of morality. Regardless which choice the player makes both stories will playout as if the player had joined that group. Quests Outline Family – A Choice The player is approached by Mikahailov Petrovich a member of the Russian gang, Kapotnya Bratva. He tells the player that he has been watching them and would like the player to join their organisation. The player can then choose to meet Mikhailov later and join Kapotnya Bratva or report this interaction to The Workers and Peasants Militia. If the player chooses to join Kapotnya Bratva they will be taken to meet Aslan Ivankov (the boss of the organisation) and Semion Reznik (the second in command), this interaction should let the player know that Semion has some disdain for Aslan. If the player reports to the militia they will be introduced to Ivan Yanovich (the leader of the WPM) and Sonya Romanavich who acts as the players mentor. Family – Spy When they meet Aslan, the player is given their first task for Kapotnya Bratva, they must act as look out for a trade deal. Kapotnya Bratva is selling a human slave to a caravan trade group. The player goes to the agreed location and the mission begins. The deal goes wrong and weapons are drawn. By the end of this combat encounter the player and the slave are the only survivors. The player can then choose to let the slave free or to take them back to the mafia boss. The player must return to Aslan and explain what happened. Aslan is grateful but Semion is sceptical and doesn’t believe the player. If the player returns without the slave Semion believes the player to be even more untrustworthy. Aslan promotes the player and tells them to wait for further instructions. Family – Soldier After some time has passed the player receives a message from Aslan. The player is given a location and told to kill anyone residing at this residence. The building is in the wilds outside of town, so the player must fight several beasts to reach the cabin. Inside is one person standing over a stove. The player can choose to attack the character instantly or they can confront them verbally. When talking to the target they can learn more information about them. The target reveals they are a member of the WPM and that the lead members of the WPM have been paid off by the mafia. The player can choose to kill the WPM member or can tell them to leave and never return to Moscow. The Player must return to Aslan to debrief Family – Implosion On returning to Kapotnya Bratva headquarters the player finds Aslan tied to a chair surrounded by other mob members including Semion. Semion has over thrown Aslan and plans to eliminate all those who remain loyal to him, he kills Aslan and his followers engage in combat with the player. The player is the only survivor of the attack, Kapotnya Bratva can no longer continue as most members are dead or have conflicting allegiances. ''Family – ''Swift Justice After the player meets the members of The Workers and Peasants Militia they contact the player and ask them to join on a stake out. Kapotnya Bratva are planning on robbing a trader in town. The WPM and player arrange themselves to ambush when the mafia appear. Members of Kapotnya Bratva arrive and immediately engage with the WPM. After this combat encounter the remaining WPM members express their concern for the fact that the mob members knew they would be ambushed. The player is told to wait for instructions Family – An Esteemed Guest The player is contacted again. The WPM have captured a member of Kapotnya Bratva and are planning on interrogating him, they’d like the player to ask some questions. The player goes to The WPM headquarters and is taken to the captive. The member they’ve captured is Mikhailov Petrovich, who the player would have interacted with had they chosen the to join the mafia. The player must coerce information from the member as they see fit. Other WPM members are particularly violent with Mikhailov. Mikhailov reveals that many members of the WPM are in the pocket of Kapotnya Bratva and have no plans of disrupting it. After receiving this information, the player can decide to kill Mikhailov or let him go. ''Family ''– Corruption After finding out about WPM corruption the player and other members go to confront the leaders. Ivan Yanovich and the leaders turn aggressive and attack those who are rising up. After this combat the leaders of the WPM are dead and the organisation is left crumbling with the lower ranking members planning on rebuilding. Flow Diagram All work by Anthony Keyes, 1700170